


Colorblind

by Paradoxpages



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Soulmate AU, peter Parker AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxpages/pseuds/Paradoxpages
Summary: Just a lil soulmate AU I wrote for my friend Em. Glad I wrote it because it got me back into my groove of writing. -Maya





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had all but given up on the hope of ever being one of the few lucky people who met their soulmate early on in life. He was already 18, and the majority of people either met their soulmate before they turned 18 or when they were middle aged. Very few fell in between, and knowing his luck he wouldn’t be one of them. It also sucked a bit more knowing he’d have to wait even longer before being able to see something other than black and white. 

During middle school, he thought that he’d come into contact with his soulmate. That maybe it was someone in his class, but he only got a dull shading of colors and nothing more. He passed it off as a fluke and didn’t look into it much. The whole soulmate thing wasn’t an exact science so it would be hard to ask a doctor something like “I think I see some colors, but not much. What’s all that about?” 

Now that Peter was in college he knew it wouldn’t do him any good to obsess over his soulmate when he was supposed to be acting like an adult and experiencing the world. He’d have to shove the overly romantic thoughts away for the time being. Peter’s train of thoughts were interrupted when his new roommate barreled into their dorm. 

“Dude! There’s a party at the frat house right across the street from campus and I can sooo get us in. Change into something that doesn’t say “shove me into a trash” and we can go,” Ryan was the embodiment of a human golden retriever. He was large, blond, and hyperactive. The complete opposite of Peter, but he was nice so Peter knew they’d get along. 

Peter let out a dramatic sigh before pushing himself up on his cramped twin bed. 

“And why should I want to go to a frat party?” Peter questioned. 

“Beeeerrr, girrrlllsss,” Ryan drag out each word to give them emphasis. 

“I don’t know man,” before Peter could say anymore Ryan pulled him from his bed and shoved Peter towards their shared closet. 

“You’ve been cooped up in this room all week. If you’re not in classes then you’re here. You’re coming out with me tonight whether you like it or not,” Ryan huffed as he began pulling an outfit out of the closet for Peter. He was handed a plain black T-shirt and his one pair of pants that were black. “Now this will be a nice change.” 

Peter knew better than to fight Ryan on it, so he quickly changed into the outfit and messed with his hair a bit in the mirror until it looked semi presentable. In all honesty, he knew Ryan was right when it came to the clothes. It’s not like he could show up to a frat party in one of his sweaters and plaid shirts. 

The whole walk to the frat house Ryan was enthusiastically recounting his day to Peter which was only half listening to him. Peter wasn’t one to go out that much this late and there was only so much stimulation he could take at this hour. It wasn’t long before they could hear the pounding music coming from the frat house, and Peter automatically regretted letting Ryan get him out of their room so easily. He could already feel the beer and cigarette smells seeping into his pores. 

When they entered the house Ryan automatically abandoned Peter in a search for beer for the two of them. Peter took in his surroundings and made his way over to an area that wasn’t too overwhelming and absentmindedly watched a game of beer pong while waiting for Ryan. After a few minutes of leaning against the wall and watching ping pong balls bounce back and forth something on the other side of the living room caught his eye. 

A guy that had to be at least 6 and a half feet had a girl backed up against a wall, which Peter wouldn’t have thought twice about except for the fact that the girl did not look like she was enjoying it at all. Peter could tell the dude was a part of the frat because of his shirt and hat, but even if this was the guy’s house he wasn’t gonna sit back while this dude harassed a girl. It took a second to muster up the courage, but he pushed off the wall and walked over to where they were. 

“Come on, I know you didn’t come here with no man. I saw you and your friends come in,” the guy even sounded like a douchebag. Peter took the girl’s pause to respond as an opportunity to step in. 

“Hey baby, I’m sorry I’m late. Who’s this?” Peter awkwardly wedged his way between the two and wrapped an arm lightly around her shoulders. 

Now that he was next to her he could finally see what she really looked like. She looked sort of familiar to him, but he didn’t pay it too much mind seeing as they did attend the same college. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a loose bun, and she wore a cream hoodie and leggings with a denim jacket. Even in muted colors she was the prettiest girl Peter had ever laid eyes on. He could see the girl visibly relax once he intervened which gave him a bit more confidence in the situation.

“It’s okay, and this is Bryce. Who was just leaving,” the girl gave a pointed look at the guy who’d finally backed up a few steps. 

“Sorry man, didn’t realize she was taken,” the guy said sheepishly. 

“Yeah, well whether she’s taken or not it doesn’t give you the right to invade her personal space like that,” Peter stated before gently guiding the girl as far as he could away from _Bryce._

Once the pair made into the kitchen of the frat house Peter decided they’d gotten a safe distance away from the creepy douche and removed him arm from around the girl. 

“Thanks for that, sorry I didn’t get your name,” the girl finally looked up at Peter with a blush on her cheeks. While Peter thought he was short for a guy, she was somehow even shorter than him. 

“It’s Peter, and you don’t have to thank m…” Peter stopped mid sentence at the change of the girl’s facial expression. Her face got an even brighter shade of red and her eyes seemed to bug out of her sockets. “Hey, are you alright?” 

“Uhm yeah. Sorry I should get going,” before Peter could even ask the girl her name or anything else she turned on her heel and made a beeline for the door. 

On her way out she bumped into Ryan who seemed to light up at the sight of her, but she only said a quick hello before continuing out of the house. Peter was honestly confused as to why she left in such a hurry and was still watching her leave when Ryan approached him with two beers for them. 

“I see you met Em,” Ryan said as he passed a bottle to Peter. 

“Uhm I guess. She just left regally abruptly though. Do you know her?” 

“Yeah, that’s my cousin. Don’t worry though, she’s been a bit off since middle school,” Ryan explained. 

“What do you mean,” Peter grimaced at the taste of the beer but still took another sip. 

“Well, one day she came home going on about how she was sure she met her soulmate because now she saw all the colors. Then as the days past she realized something was wrong because the guy hadn’t made any indication that he could see colors too. So the whole family kinda guessed that it was a one way thing. She’s always been a bit standoffish with people every since then,” Ryan explained. 

As Ryan finished his explanation, the wheels started turning in Peter’s head. He started to realize why the girl he now knew as Em looked familiar to him. They’d gone to middle school together, he could recall the shy girl from his classes. It took him a second to put two and two together and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Ryan, I think I might be color blind,” was all Peter said before rushing towards where he’d seen Em leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter felt a bit disoriented by the sudden change from the loud and bright frat house to the dark and cold night. When he regained his composure he caught sight of Em walking in the direction of where the dorm buildings were and began slightly jogging to catch up. 

“Em! Wait up!” Peter called out as he got closer to her.

Em automatically stopped in her tracks and turned to face Peter. Her face had turned an even paler shade of white as he came to a stop in front of her. It took Peter a second, but when he caught his breath he finally managed to get a few words out. 

“Am I the reason you can see in color?” Peter puffed out. He most likely seemed like a madman to Em, but he was too frantic with excitement to care at the moment. 

“That depends, what do you see?” Em managed to reply. 

“That’s the problem, Em. Once I hit middle school my vision only slightly changed, and I thought it was just a fluke or something. I thought that if I had actually met my soulmate then they would have said something, and that everything would be more vivid. I didn’t put two and two together until Ryan told me about you, and what you went through in middle school. It hit me, I did meet my soulmate but I was just color blind and couldn’t even tell. Why didn’t you say something?” 

After Peter’s small speech, Em visibly relaxed… slightly.

“The same reason that you didn’t realize you’d seen your soulmate, you didn’t give any indication that you had seen color. I thought it was a safer bet to stay quiet than risk being rejected. Middle school me couldn’t quite grasp the idea of having a soulmate, but not being their soulmate,” Em let out a little sigh. 

“Sooo, what does this mean for us now? Because there is no way I’m going to let a repeat of middle school happen,” Peter stated. Em just stared at him for a moment before replying. 

“Well, I guess we go on a few dates and see if we’re  _ romantic  _ soulmates before we decide on anything concrete. You know there’s always the chance that we’re platonic soulmates right?”

Peter deflated a bit, but brushed off the idea. There was a tugging feeling in his gut that told him this was anything but platonic. He didn’t want to push anything too quickly though and freak her out… even though she  _ was _ his soulmate. 

“Okay, and would it be okay for me to walk you home? I’m still not sure if this is really happening or not. I didn’t think I’d get to meet you until I was middle aged.”  _ You need to stop talking, Parker,  _ Peter thought to himself.

“Uhm, sure. I’m in the Scott dorm building, by the way,” they both awkwardly started walking in the direction of the dorms across the street. 

“Okay, wait. Not only are we attending the same college, but we’re in the same dorm building. How in the world,” Peter’s brain was now reeling at the complete 180 of his circumstances in a matter of hours. Em just giggled at his shocked expression as they walked through the chilly night. If she was as shocked as Peter she didn’t show it. Peter thought it was most likely because unlike him she already knew that he was her soulmate. She’d had the time to process that fact.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach Em’s dorm room, which was only one floor above Peter’s. Another detail that messed with Peter’s brain a bit. He’d used the short walk to exchange numbers with her and make less awkward conversation than before. 

“This is me,” Em stated as she leaned a bit against her door. 

“Sooo, I’ll text you? And we can set up a date?” Peter had no idea why everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a question. In his brain he was somehow messing up meeting his soulmate for a second time. 

“Definitely, maybe this time we won’t have to wait 4 years to see each other again,” Em teased as she slipped into her room and closed her door behind her. 

As Peter made his way back to his dorm he thought about the complete change in luck he was experiencing. Not only did he get to have a second chance at having a soulmate, but she was an absolute dream. Now that he fully remembered her from his early teens, he knew how perfect she was. When they were in middle school she was smart, pretty, and a tiny bit shy. He remembered having a bit of a crush on her when he wasn’t moping about what he thought was the fluke of his eyesight. 

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by the shock of being greeted by a grinning Ryan when he opened the door to their dorm room. 

“What the fuck man? Were you just waiting there for me to come in? How the fuck did you manage to get here before me?” Peter rambled as he made his way over to his own bed. 

“As soon as I realized what was going on between you and my cousin I snuck my way past you losers and raced here so I could question you the minute you got back,” Ryan shrugged as if it was obvious. 

“Well, get it over with. You probably already know by now that she’s my soulmate,” Peter sighed as he sat down on his bed and faced Ryan who was eagerly perched on his bed. 

“That’s a given. You wouldn’t have ditched me like that if she wasn’t. So I’m guessing you guys are going to be a thing from now on, right? Because if you aren’t I may have to murder you, and I don’t particularly want to go to prison.”

“We exchanged numbers, and I plan on taking her out. I just feel like this is all too good to be true. You get me?” 

“Dude, that’s totally normal. I felt the same way when I met my soulmate, Lucy. Not everyone gets to meet them so early in life, so it feels like someone is about to say that it’s all some elaborate prank. Just try not to mess this up, okay? Because then I’d really have to beat you up.”

That night Peter promised both himself and Ryan that he would never give Ryan a reason to beat him up. There was no way he’d let himself fuck up having a soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute lil epilogue sort of thing

True to his word, Peter texted Em the next day and set up a date. After that he made sure they saw each other at least once a day, even if was just him stopping by at her dorm for a few minutes before one of them had to rush to a class. It was obvious to both of them that they were meant to be together from their first date. 

Their first date was the complete opposite from night at the frat party. There was no awkward tension, only nonstop conversations that ranged from their personal lives to their likes and dislikes. Peter even somehow got the courage to kiss Em when he walked her back to her dorm room. 

Now it was about a month later and Peter was head over heels in love. Which was good because Em felt the exact same way. She’d spent 4 years seeing color as a cruel joke, and now everything seemed more alive and vibrant to her. She did feel bad about Peter not being able to see color the way she could, but he assured her that it wasn’t even a concern as long as he had her in his life. How could he care about something as small as seeing color when he was currently cuddling his soulmate in her dorm room?

They had both just finished taking a test for their freshman comp class, so they were both exhausted. After they’d left the hall that they’d tested in they grabbed iced coffees from their favorite cafe and went straight to Em’s dorm that was currently unoccupied by her roommate. Peter made quick work of making them a nest of blankets and pillows on Em’s bed, which allowed the two to cuddle comfortably while sipping their iced coffee and watching YouTube videos. 

Peter was more than content with his current situation, he felt lucky to have Em’s curly hair taking up his line of sight and her elbow bumping into his stomach every few minutes. 

“Babe?” Em turned slightly in Peter’s arms to look at his face.

“Yeah?” Peter responded now that he was pulled from his thoughts of her. 

“I can practically hear you thinking. What’s going on up there?” 

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. A month ago I wouldn’t believe I’d be here with my soulmate and now look at us. All curled up and happy,” Peter sighed before pressing a sweet kiss to the side of Em’s head. 

“Hmm, you’re too sweet,” Em hummed in response before taking the opportunity to move both their drinks to her bedside table next to her laptop so she could fully turn in his arms to press a kiss to his lips. 

Though they were a young couple that were soulmates, the furthest they’d gone physically was a few deep kisses. Peter hadn’t want to pressure Em into anything, so he’d kept displays of affection as light as possible. Em was a big eager to move things forward, though. 

Peter could tell that they were going to go a bit further than they had been before by the way that Em deepened the kiss. Her small hands dug into his hair and one of her legs moved so she could straddle him. Peter was a bit taken aback by her forward actions, but he wasn’t opposed to them at all. 

Both were a bit breathless when they finally pulled apart, but had large grins plastered across their faces. 

“What was that for?” Peter questioned. 

“I love you,” Em stated dreamily which surprised Peter a bit, but he quickly regained composure. 

“I love you too,” he laughed in both shock and joy. He hadn’t quite expected that to come out of her mouth so soon, but he was glad it did because he felt the exact same way.

“I know. Now you can keep kissing me,” Em stated before continuing their kiss. 

In that moment Peter felt like the luckiest guy in the world, and wouldn’t trade Em for anything in the world.


End file.
